


now we're stressed out

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, FLUFF I SWEAR, Fluff, Gay, M/M, a bit of it lol, fried cookie cat, lots of gay, not that much actually, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peedee is stressed and snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is bad. i apologize for not posting anything, i've just lacked any ideas. it's super cliche and rushed and i'm not even gonna edit it. i hope it's ok though.

starboy: hey peedee! 

fryboy: hi, steven. 

starboy: i didn't see you at the shop today r u okay? 

fryboy: yeah.  
  
starboy: are u sure???  
  
fryboy: yes.  
  
starboy: POSITIVE?  
  
fryboy: for christ's sake, steven. yes. i am fine. you don't have to ask me over and over again.  __  
  
starboy: okay i'm sorry 

fryboy: right.  
  
starboy: i am!  
  
fryboy: okay.  
  
starboy: pls don't be mad at me!!  
starboy: peedee?  
starboy: i know ur seeing these  
starboy: i'm really sorry  
starboy: i'll go i'm sorry  
  
fryboy: no. don't. i.. i shouldn't have snapped like that, steven. i'm sorry.  
  
starboy: it's okay

fryboy: ugh, no it's not. i've just been very stressed and i'm sorry i got angry. do you forgive me?  
  
starboy: only if u forgive me!!! :)  
  
fryboy: you have nothing that i need to forgive, but i always will.  
  
starboy: then yes i do forgive u!  
  
fryboy: that's good.

starboy: why have u been stressed?

fryboy: work, and school, and ronaldo just being ronaldo.

starboy: u rascal, don't be mean!!  
  
fryboy: sorry, sorry. but yeah.

starboy: well why don't u come over and we can eat chaaaaps and watch a movie? would that make u feel any better??  
  
fryboy: actually, it would. i'll be over in fifteen.   
  
starboy: okay :) see u then.  
  
fryboy: :*  
  
starboy: <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO YOU AGREE PEEDEE IS ONE WORD RIGHT?? AO3 ALWAYS SAYS 'PEE DEE FRYMAN' IN THE LIST OF CHARACTERS WHEN I WRITE 'PEEDEE' LIKE LMAO WYD  
> k bye


End file.
